


Fallen Angel

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Execution, F/M, Feels, Murder, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: I was just an angel, watching over the person everyone hated.





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> finally i wrote something after not finishing any of my writings for a long time. also its another angsty story oof. can i just write a story were no one dies pls.

I remember slowly opening my eyes to see a light in the distance. The light got closer and illuminated the dark. A voice whispered to me, I couldn’t even make out what exactly it said, but I somehow knew what it wanted me to do.

The next time I awoke, I was lying on the cold ground, rain pouring down from the heavens and onto my face. I tried to move, but it wasn’t without a great amount of pain. My muscles ached all over my body. It felt like I had fallen from the sky. I remembered how I limped around, grabbing onto nearby trees for support. I decided to rest under the tree for protection against the violent rain, which was now getting stronger.

And then, that's when it happened. You finally came into my life. You, with your tall figure covered in a dark hood, with your dark eyes that can pierce through any soul, looked at me. You looked at me with such confused eyes. But it was natural for you to react that way, it’s not everyday you see a winged woman lying in the rain. You asked me what I was, or who I was, and then I told you what I was, I was your Guardian Angel. At first you didn’t believe me, you even told me that I was just a crazy homeless woman trying to rob you. However, you accepted it eventually.

You realized how hurt I was, and you let me stay with you. You told me all about the town doctor, who you hated. You hated him so much that you wouldn’t let me see him, instead you insisted on trying to heal me, despite having no medical experience. 

In the next months, I settled into the town. At first, it seemed like a pleasant and accepting town, however I learned that it was the opposite of that. Many people hated you for being an outsider. They considered you scary and unpredictable, and could turn on them and destroy them at any moment. However, I never saw you as that. I saw you as a kind but troubled soul hiding behind a mask.

In the next few months, murders started to take place. One by one, they all started to drop like flies. No one knew who was next. The law enforcement was desperate to find the culprits. You were very careful at night, and you had to fight off an attacker once. But that didn’t prepare you for the monster that would come on the full moon that autumn night. It was lucky that I had enough strength to fight off that wolf beast that tried to attack you. That was when you finally believed me. You finally believed that I was your Guardian Angel. That moment caused you to become even warmer towards me, however the peace didn’t last for long.

The next month, the doctor died. Not by your hands, but by the hands of a serial killer. When we found him lying in a puddle of his own blood, I thought you would have been happy, since you hated him so much. But, you weren’t. You started hiding away from the world. At first I thought it was because of the upcoming winter, but it kept getting worse and worse. Everyday, the dark circles under your eyes got darker, your hair got more messy and unkempt, your eyes becoming more dead everytime I looked at them.

All of the town met after the murder of the Investigator. The Sheriff was angrily accusing people, the Jailor was silently watching everyone for their reactions, A few others looked around, a few even argued with the Sheriff. You sighed and closed your eyes.

“I did it, I confess.” You said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to turn their heads to you with shock painted on their faces.  
I knew that wasn’t true. You could never, especially not in the state you were in now. Despite being an Executioner, you had a good heart deep down, you would never kill out of cold blood. I looked at you, then at the crowd. 

You were voted up to the gallows. You didn’t even bother to defend yourself. You stood there quietly, with a calm yet sad expression. It was the expression of a broken man who gave up all hope and didn’t even bother to hide it to the world. Everyone voted guilty, except for me. I couldn’t bear to vote guilty, even if voting innocent did nothing.

And then, your life was taken away. Your body hanged by a noose. You didn’t even put up a fight, you were ready to accept your cruel fate. The cold air felt even colder that day. My tears started to freeze on the walk home. It used to be your home, our home, but now it was just my home. It felt empty and quiet with you gone.

And now, here you are. A vision of you stares back at me through the mirror. You look the same, just more pale and sickly, with a creepy aura surrounding you.

“I’ve come back for you.” You say. “We won’t have to be apart anymore. It can just be us.” Your hands reach out of the mirror towards my face. Your hand strokes my face, and slowly reaches down to my neck. Your hands gently squeeze my throat, causing me to gasp for air. As your grasp hardens, I can feel my head getting lighter and lighter.

“Sweet dreams my fallen angel.” Was the last thing I heard you say to me.


End file.
